


Yin and Yang's Dust Allergies

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [9]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Allergies, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin and Yang must fight a monster made of dust, but unfortunately, they're both allergic to dust.





	

Yin and Yang had received word that a new monster had entered the city. This monster was made entirely of dust, and preferred all unclean environments to their polar opposites, so it was called the Dust Monster. One of its weaknesses was soap, but Yin and Yang didn't know that at all. Nor did Master Yo, although he had heard about the monster's presence and sent Yin and Yang to stop it. With that, the rabbits ran out of the dojo as fast as they could to the city.

Once they got there, they saw the Dust Monster wreaking havoc. It was simply walking around and spreading dust wherever it went. Not only was it incredibly hard to see, everybody who breathed it in were sent into either coughing or sneezing fits, depending on whether or not they were allergic. Hopefully, Yin and Yang could handle this beast.

The Dust Monster saw Yin and Yang and waved at them in an unconvincingly polite manner. Then it walked over to them and looked at both of them maliciously. Dust immediately filled the air and blocked Yin and Yang's vision. They could hardly see or breathe with all of the brown and gray substance floating around. As Yang rubbed his eyes, Yin simply stood where she was, eyes watering, nose twitching and slightly running, and mouth falling open.

"Ahhhh... HAAAAAAAAAH! HAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!" Yin's body bent forwards as she released a big sneeze, throwing her head straight into the dust cloud. She tilted her body backward to unleash two more loud sneezes. "AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOO! HUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOO!"

Yin's finger slammed to her runny nose and rubbed, but it became clear that it wasn't doing much good. There were large tears coming out of her bloodshot eyes as her nose continued to drip and she tried to sniffle. Instead, a sneezing fit built up from the amount of dust she sucked in. "AAAAAAAH... AHHHHHHHHH!" Her finger stopped rubbing her nose and the arm it was connected to moved to her nose, preparing to sneeze into it. "HAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEHSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Her arm was no use for the forceful sneeze that shot snot out of both her nostrils and splatted all over her arm. "EEEEEEEEEEHSHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOO! HECHOOOOOOOOOOO! HASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yin was sent into a sneezing fit, and had to release every single sneeze uncovered to avoid spraying her arm. "HESHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yin, would you stop sneezing? We have to fight the Dust Monster!" Yang said, not caring about how much Yin was sneezing.

Yin tried to answer, but the dust continued to make her sneeze. "But, YANG... ASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I... ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THINK... I'M... ASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALLEEEEEEEEEERSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALLERGIIIIIIIIIIIITCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALLERGIC TO... AAAAAH... AHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With the last sneeze, she sneezed directly into Yang's face, covering his face in snot. He tried to stay as calm as possible and forgive her, but as much as he loved sneezing, he hated getting sneezed on so, so much.

"To dust..." Yin sniffled harshly, cringing as the snot from her nose got sucked back up. "Sorry, Yang... Aaaaaaah..." Yin's nose twitched again as she prepared to sneeze again. She tilted her head back as she inhaled uncontrollably. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! GONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... SNAAAAAAAAAAAH... SNEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." Her nostrils flared as large as they could go as they prepared to fire a load of snot out. Yang tried to put a forefinger under Yin's nose to save her from the sneeze, but he was too afraid to do so because of her massively running nose. He could only stand back and cover his eyes as Yin prepared to sneeze.

"GAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The very first sneeze in the fit was released directly at the Dust Monster, causing it to explode into clouds of dust. Yin entered a massive sneezing fit after that. "AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEESHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HUUUUUUUUUUSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HUUUUUUUUH... HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH... HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Wow! That's some aller...gy..." Yang felt his nose twitching from the mass amount of dust that had slipped in. His head tilted back as he felt a sneeze of his own coming on. "Aaaaaaaah... ahhhhhhhhh... Oh, no, I... AHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAVE... AAAAAAAAH... AN AAAAAAAAAALLERGIC SNEEEEEEEEEEEZE COMING..."

"You do?" Yin wiped her nose on her soaked arm as she waited for Yang to sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yang sneezed as snot shot out of his nose, only to make room for more dust that launched him into a horrible sneezing fit. "AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAH, CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HAAAAAAAAH... HAAAAAAAAH!" Yang inhaled to prepare for the next sneeze. Yin shoved a forefinger under his nose to stop the sneeze.

"Yang, don't... AAAAAAAAAAAH... SNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE..." Yin inhaled, also having to sneeze, but being more concerned about Yang.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... HAAAAAAAAAAVE TO... NOW... PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE..." Yang's nostrils flared widely under his sister's forefinger. "LET ME SNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." As Yang continued to inhale, Yin removed her finger and allowed him to release. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just hearing Yang sneeze caused Yin to sneeze as well. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Yin and Yang's noses were flowing with snot and their eyes might as well become waterfalls. They finally stopped sneezing when it was realized that they had blown away all of the dust in the air. Without any more dust to make them sneeze, they couldn't sneeze anymore.

Yin and Yang retreated back to the dojo, and Master Yo was shocked to see them with their runny noses and watery eyes. "Hey! What happened to you kids?" he asked.

"We defeated the Dust Monster," Yin stated, and all of a sudden, she and Yang geared up for one more big sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Yin's sneeze was as feminine as her non-dust sneezes were...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" ...while Yang's wasn't even close to that.

"Master Yo," Yin said as she rubbed her forefinger under her nose. "We're both allergic to dust. That's why we don't feel so good."

"Can we have some tissues and allergy meds?" Yang asked. "Feels like I have a really bad cold."

Master Yo obliged, feeling much more sympathetic now that it was realized both Yin and Yang had allergies. He had to make sure if there was another Dust Monster around, Yin and Yang wouldn't be the ones to stop it.

**"Okay, let me be perfectly honest," Meowth said. "This story was not a good idea at all. There were too many sneezes, too many of them sounded way too realistic, and there was too much mess in the sneezes."**

**"Don't you feel bad for them, though?" Lumpy asked.**

**"I would feel bad of them if I was allergic to dust, which I'm not," Meowth said.**

**"Well, I feel bad for them," Lumpy replied. "I'm actually a little allergic to dust myself..." He rubbed his nostrils on his hand. "But not as much as I'm allergic to flowers."**

****"That must mean you're real lucky compared to them," Meowth said, sarcastically.** **

****

THE END


End file.
